<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predicament by LesbianDragon_LD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983145">Predicament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD'>LesbianDragon_LD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azurrin, Biting, Camilla/Hinoka (mentioned), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, sprinkled in a bit of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin's been locked up in her room for days, and Azura grows concerned for her.<br/>Against what was advised, Azura finds herself sneaking inside Corrin's room...only to find her struggling with her dragon side, that wishes to take over in a new way.<br/>Dragons need mates, and Azura is happy to become hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As promised, Azurrin with dragon Corrin!<br/>I wanted to write about a draconic tongue after a certain someone DM'd me, buuuut I've decided that it's best to save that for a future fic instead! Maybe one with another FE dragon, just saying...<br/>I also shoved in Camilla/Hinoka to shamelessly push my caminoka agenda, because even tho I'm buried in fics I still want to write them again one day! I like them a lot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura walked around their camp, asking everyone she met the same question. Yet, no matter how many people she asked, they all gaver the same answer;</p><p>“Lady Corrin? She’s still in her room, unwell, and no one may see her.”</p><p>Sometimes it frightened her with how casually her soldiers would dismiss the issue, given the fact that Corrin had been locked up in her room for two days now. But when she talked to the few people who were allowed in, she became frightened over two things: one, they still didn’t know what was wrong with Corrin other than that she was physically fine and the issue seemed to be more emotional, and two, they told her that Corrin had explicitly forbidden Azura herself from entering the room.<br/>
When Hinoka had told her this after giving Corrin her meal and running out the door before locking it, Azura had almost lost her composure.</p><p>“My songs may help! I can calm her dragon side and other illnesses, if you would only-” Azura tried one last time, after she spotted Camilla and Hinoka leaving Corrin’s room again, and had ran to them.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” came as Camilla’s harsh answer, “Corrin’s problem is...it isn’t related to anything of sorts, she will be fine in a couple of days. I hope.”</p><p>Azura opened her mouth to protest again, but Hinoka intervened, interrupting her before Azura could even speak.</p><p>“Azura, she’s...well, she’s having lady problems. Nothing life threatening, she merely needs to rest, trust us.”</p><p>“And you expect me to believe that period pain caused her to seek isolation like that? That period pain caused Corrin, of all people, to stop wanting to go outside or seeing people?” Azura huffed, more aggressive than either Hinoka or Camilla had ever seen her.</p><p>“It’s not period pain, darling” Camilla confessed with a smug smirk, as Hinoka’s cheeks burned red.</p><p>Now Azura was beyond confused.</p><p>“But...Hinoka, you’ve said she was having lady problems…” Azura let out, as both women exchanged looks.</p><p>“Oh, she is, darling” Camilla teased, as Hinoka was now dying with embarrassment, “which is why she needed to talk to me about it. And I had to explain that her symptoms were not a disease of any kind as they are merely-”</p><p>Before Camilla could finish, Hinoka pinched her arm to shut her up before she said too much. Camilla shot her a smirk, teasing her lover that she’d pay for that later that night. But Azura couldn’t care less about their shameless behaviour. She was concerned with Corrin and Corrin alone.</p><p>“What symptoms? What’s wrong with her?” Azura tried to demand, and while Hinoka still wondered, Camilla was not intimidated in the very least.</p><p>“Sorry, darling, the promise I made to Corrin comes first. I’ll do what she asked and warn you to not touch that door under any circumstance. I’d threaten you, but Corrin did forbid me from taking things too far...yet that doesn’t mean I won’t get my revenge if you refuse to listen.”</p><p>With that, Camilla’s serious voice returned to her playful mood as she excused herself and dragged Hinoka by the hand. Hinoka repeated that Azura should stay away and just ask Corrin about it ‘once she felt better.’ But as both women disappeared to the mess hall, Azura couldn’t help wondering…<br/>
The fact that Corrin wanted to talk to Camilla about ‘lady issues’ made the whole thing seem harmless enough, and the fact that people weren’t too worried made Azura relax somewhat. But the fact that Corrin refused to leave her room and see people, plus her supposed symptoms that apparently had nothing to do with monthly pain... they made Azura wonder.<br/>
Did Corrin have a heartbreak?<br/>
It seemed like the most reasonable thought, even if the supposed symptoms still didn’t make too much sense...and if it was a heartbreak, why would she forbid people from entering? Why would she forbid her from entering, her in specific?<br/>
It really made no sense.<br/>
As Azura’s mind wondered, she started to get more questions than answers.<br/>
So she decided to do the only thing she shouldn’t do: ignore Camilla and Hinoka and barge inside Corrin’s room to see for herself.<br/>
She glanced around, and didn’t notice anyone near. At least, not near enough to stop her.<br/>
She couldn’t get inside because of the locked door, but Azura knew that Corrin’s room had a window near some tree branches from where she could climb to get inside.<br/>
And so she did.<br/>
She managed to open the window and lift the wooden blinds, enough to crawl inside.<br/>
She didn’t even have to make it far inside the room before she heard her;</p><p>“Get...out...n-now…”</p><p>It sounded like Corrin...but she sounded angry, and disturbed. Somewhat out of herself even. </p><p>“Corrin? It’s only me, it’s Azura! I just want to help you!” Azura tried to call out to the person inside the room, as she got down from the window and her feet finally touched the room’s floor.</p><p>“Azura...out!” she heard Corrin growl.</p><p>And when Azura finally turned around and faced her, she could understand why she was acting this way.<br/>
She turned and she saw Corrin sitting up in her bed, covered with her bed sheets as if she was trying to cover herself.<br/>
But she couldn’t hide the horns spurting from her head, and the tail coming out of her behind. She seemed to be naked under the bed sheets she covered herself with, but Azura could spot patches of grey and blue scales on her skin. Even her eyes were glowing red, as her fangs were shown in full display on her pained face as she roared her words.</p><p>“Corrin? What happened…?” Azura asked her with both concern and shock, as she approached Corrin.</p><p>Yet Corrin barked at her to stay away.<br/>
Azura was almost ready to ask what she did wrong for Corrin to hate her, until she heard Corrin speak again;</p><p>“I don’t...want to hurt you. You’re not safe here.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be safe…? Corrin, you would never hurt me, that’s not who you are…” Azura tried to gently coo as she came closer.</p><p>Corrin backed away, but her back hit a wall and before she knew it, Azura was cornering her on her own bed. She heard Azura’s voice, gently singing the most relaxing song she had heard.<br/>
She could feel calmer, and she was starting to believe that Azura might help her return to normal...until her dragon blood started acting up again.<br/>
On impulse, she grabbed Azura, throwing her on the bed. She didn’t even hear Azura’s song come to an halt as the woman shrieked upon being suddenly grabbed.<br/>
And as soon as Corrin realized what she was doing, she immediately let go of Azura, backing away from her again.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry” Corrin almost sobbed, as tears formed in her eyes and her guilt washed over her, “you can’t stay here, I can’t control it...please, A-Azura...please, leave…”</p><p>Azura tried to reach out for her, trying to hold Corrin’s hand in his in an attempt to comfort her. But Corrin jerked away.</p><p>“Please...touching me just makes it worse…”</p><p>“But why?” Azura desperately asked her, “what’s getting worse? Please, just tell me what this is, Corrin…I can’t leave unless I know what ails you. I need to know you’re safe.”</p><p>Corrin stared back at her, deciding on whether she should tell Azura or not.<br/>
But as her blood started acting up again, making her body move on its own as she fought her own thoughts, she couldn’t help blurting it out, desperate for Azura to leave;</p><p>“I’m in heat! Camilla says I’m in heat!”</p><p>Azura only became more confused, as she watched Corrin struggle. Her eyes had a strange and deep glow, and her mouth seemed to water like an hungry animal with a steak in front of it. And yet Corrin seemed to be trying her hardest to restrain herself, gripping the bed sheets around her body like they served as a cloak, until her knuckles turned white from the pressure. She avoided gazing at Azura, looking away to fixate her eyes on the wall instead, as her cheeks burned red, clearly embarrassed with her own desperate behaviour.</p><p>“Camilla...says that...that the wyverns are similar...t-that my dragon blood might make me feel in h-heat since I’m a real dragon and-” Corrin suddenly stopped as her embarrassment grew, pausing to swallow as she gathered courage to confess the rest, “and that, m-my...potential mates might be in danger. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Corrin paused, and Azura fell silent as well. Corrin opened her mouth to say something again, but she closed it after a second. She murmured another apology, and urged Azura to leave. But Azura refused.</p><p>“Am I...a potential…’mate,’ Corrin?” Azura quietly asked her, and Corrin slowly nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Corrin sobbed again, “you’re the only one who...who makes me feel happy, in a different kind of way. You’re the only one that I...well, you know what I mean. That’s why it gets worse if you’re around, or when I think about you...and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Corrin wiped her teary eyes, pausing again to let out another sob.</p><p>“I know that you must find me to be a freak for being this way. I don’t even know if you could ever like me this way since we’re both women, and if you don’t, I still want to be your friend. Azura, I care about you, more than anyon-”</p><p>Corrin was interrupted by Azura coming closer without her noticing, and by Azura’s hands cupping her face before her lips fell over hers. She gently kissed Corrin, coaxing the dragon to open her mouth so that she could deepen the kiss. When she finally did, Azura could feel her monstrous fangs, leaving her a bit anxious.<br/>
But Corrin retained her control, feeling more human despite everything than she had ever felt before.</p><p>“Azura...if my blood starts acting up again I might...I might hurt you. But I don’t want to hurt you. I love you” Corrin desperately cried out once they pulled away.</p><p>But Azura refused to listen.</p><p>“It will be alright, my sweet princess” Azura gently cooed again, as she embraced Corrin in a warm hug, “I love you as well, and I know that you’d never hurt me no matter what. So please...allow me to help you.”</p><p>Corrin tried to protest again, insisting that it was dangerous, but Azura wasn’t afraid.Azura leaned in again, but this time, her mouth fell on Corrin’s neck as her hands coaxed her to drop the bed sheets so that her body was exposed.<br/>
Corrin heard Azura murmur “beautiful…” as she pulled away to stare.<br/>
But it didn’t take long before her mouth was back to Corrin’s neck, softly kissing her as Corrin moaned.<br/>
Yet just as Corrin feared, her blood started acting up again the more excited she got.</p><p>“A-Azura…” Corrin growled, “I’m...I...I’ll…”</p><p>“It’s alright, Corrin” Azura whispered in her ear, as she stopped her kisses, “just let it all out, my sweet dragon princess...take me. I’m yours, Corrin.”</p><p>Azura felt Corrin grab her, and roughly throw her on the bed again. But this time, she wasn’t startled as the draconic princess handled her.<br/>
Corrin climbed on top of her, and she couldn’t hold back her lust. Her hands tore Azura’s dress as she growled “mine” over and over again. But Azura didn’t try to stop her, encouraging Corrin to do more instead.<br/>
And Corrin became absolutely feral.<br/>
She urged to bite Azura, and she bit down on Azura’s neck. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but it was enough to leave a mark. Her mark. And Azura sang for her, moaning out loud.<br/>
It drove Corrin insane.<br/>
She continued to bite Azura’s neck, and her shoulder, as her core seeked touch. By instinct, she found herself grinding against Azura’s body. Corrin found a good position that allowed her to slide her wet sex against Azura’s leg, as she still assaulted her neck. Her tail couldn’t stop moving, wagging all over the place as she humped Azura’s leg, getting more frantic with each thrust.<br/>
But just as Corrin was enjoying herself, Azura stopped her.</p><p>“No” she firmly ordered Corrin, pulling the dragon away from her neck, “Corrin, stop.”</p><p>Corrin did as she was told, but she still roared in frustration and whimpered in desperation.</p><p>“I know, my love” Azura tried to calm her, “but this will only get you more desperate. I’ll take away your pain, if you trust me…”</p><p>Soft caresses on her dragon’s cheeks seemed to calm her down.</p><p>“Good girl, Corrin. That’s it, my sweet princess...try to relax…”</p><p>As Azura whispered sweet words to her, Corrin couldn’t help feeling tamed. She relaxed under Azura’s gentle touches, allowing the songstress to guide her. She followed Azura’s command, getting on all fours. And she felt Azura slither behind her, with Azura’s hands resting on her bosom.<br/>
She felt Azura grip her tail, and Corrin couldn’t help a surprised yelp.<br/>
Azura seemed to be surprised as well, because Corrin could hear her hold her breath before she felt her fingers caress the tail on the spot she had grabbed, gently petting her as if she was apologizing.<br/>
Corrin’s sensitive tail loved the attention, but she couldn’t help not roaring in frustration yet again, as she demanded Azura to take her.</p><p>“I know, my sweet princess...I’m sorry for teasing you…” Azura purred.</p><p>And then, Corrin felt it.<br/>
Azura’s lips ghosting over her dripping wet sex.<br/>
A long stroke of Azura’s tongue, licking her labia clean of her wetness that dared to leave a mess dripping down her thighs.<br/>
And Azura’s wonderful tongue, finally slipping inside her, relieving her pain.<br/>
It felt so wonderful that Corrin cried out in pure bliss.</p><p>“Azura...Azura! Azura! Azura!” </p><p>As she came closer to her orgasm, she chanted Azura’s name. And Azura ate her out more fervently, determined to bring her dragon over the edge.<br/>
Corrin didn’t last very long with Azura’s wonderful tongue moving inside her, and she came in Azura’s mouth.<br/>
Corrin slumped in the bed then, as her dragon features retracted into her skin once more. Her patches of scales started to disappear, as well as her horns and tail. Azura merely watched her transformation as she licked her lips, still savoring Corrin’s exquisite taste.</p><p>“Azura…” Corrin weakly cried out again, as she tried to recover her breath.</p><p>Azura didn’t respond, but she nestled next to her, and pampered her now fully human face with sweet kisses on her cheeks, on her lips, and even on the tip of her nose, which made Corrin giggle.</p><p>“How do you feel now, my love?” Azura almost sung, as Corrin smiled.</p><p>“A lot better. Your love helped me a lot...physically…” as she talked, Corrin search for Azura’s hands, and held them in hers, “and emotionally. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you as well, Corrin” Azura gently smiled, and Corrin couldn’t resist pressing a somewhat shy yet sweet peck on Azura’s lips, one that made Azura giggle as well.</p><p>Yet after a moment, Corrin eyed her lover...and Azura noticed how her gaze seemed to wander over her ruined clothes.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your dress” Corrin let out, as her cheeks burned red. And yet, she couldn’t help licking her lips.</p><p>“You don’t sound very sorry” Azura purred.</p><p>“Oh, but I am...so much so that I want to make it up to you...maybe by repaying you the favor with what you did to me?” Corrin murmured to tease her, as her lips trailed over Azura’s neck, pressing gentle kisses over her bite marks that were left in her feral state.</p><p>“I think that would be enough to forgive you...on one condition, Corrin.”</p><p>“Mh?” Corrin stopped her ministrations over Azura’s neck, “and what may that be?”</p><p>“That you use your draconic powers again…” Azura started, as her hands roamed over Corrin’s body, before setting over her breasts, groping her to tease her, “it seems to me that your tongue changed slightly as your dragon instincts took over.”</p><p>To her surprise, Corrin laughed.</p><p>“I never noticed!” she let out, before kissing Azura again, “but I’d be happy to try it just to confirm…”</p><p>She kissed Azura again. And again. And again.<br/>
Her dragon features did return after some hours, but luckily Azura was there to relieve her again. And after a long time together, Corrin was once again finally out of her room, and ready to lead her army.<br/>
Camilla shot Azura curious looks after that, but she was too happy about Corrin returning to normal to care much.<br/>
Azura did, however, receive a rather threatening letter about the consequences of breaking Corrin’s heart, regardless of who she was. Followed by an apology letter that seemed very similar to Hinoka’s writing, apologizing for Camilla’s behaviour and wishing them well.<br/>
Luckily, Azura never needed anymore warnings, as she took great care of her draconic princess. And Corrin did the same for her songstress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>